


Pizza and chill

by newrelics



Series: That time they went on holiday [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pizza, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newrelics/pseuds/newrelics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you have condoms?” Pallas finished the slice of pizza, but didn’t eat the crust. He turned around to get another one.<br/>“I bought them in bulk.”<br/>“I’m here for two weeks.” Pallas laughed.<br/>“That’s why I bought them in bulk.” Lazar muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and chill

They had been talking on skype for the last six months and Lazar was once again pleased that technology was allowing him to see Pallas on the screen of his computer. He was pleased that he could receive and send pictures with a press of a button and carry them on his phone to bed, to the bathroom, or any other space in his house that was deemed appropriate. The language barrier began to thin out slowly, they managed to communicate in a mixture of both languages, hand signs, google translate and emoji. Pallas was better at picking up words than he was, it was obvious, but he also had this accent Lazar couldn’t get over. His first instinct was to smile and reach out to squish his cheeks. 

 

It was the middle of winter and Pallas was smiling from his laptop screen. He was drinking hot coco and tried to play it cool when he burnt his tongue. Lazar was going to have a hard time waiting for summer to come again. He was making and unmaking plans for Pallas. Dates and visits all over the city. A week was not going to be enough. He was debating whether or not it would be weird to ask him to move in with him. It sounded selfish if he thought too hard; asking someone to move a thousand miles away from home wasn’t the best conversation starter.

Until then, he had to live with this; skype and pictures. He couldn’t complain about the pictures especially since Pallas had a great ass. 

 

July rolled over agonizingly slow; taunting almost. Pallas’ plane was late and Lazar had a broken pinkie from his attempts at fixing his spice rack; it seems that watching _Game of thrones_ while hammering down a nail was a sure way towards disaster. But he forgot about it the moment Pallas’ body slapped against his own and pushed him a couple of feet back. He was being hugged tightly and he hugged back just as tightly. One year. He wanted a damn year for this. 

Pallas pulled away, looked at him up and down, smiled with that heartbreaking smile and hugged him again. Lazar was pleased that the excitement was mutual. He ran his fingers through Pallas’ soft curls and kissed the side of his head. “Missed you.” 

“Me too.” Pallas said and slapped his butt. He giggled, pleased with himself. “Been wanting to do that.” Lazar noted that his language skills have improved noticeably in that year. 

Lazar cupped his face in his hands and squished his cheeks before kissing his lips. “Come on, let’s go home, I’ve been here for three hours… God, I hate airports.” 

He felt Pallas’ fingers brushing against his. He took his hand and winked, walking with him towards his car. At least he didn’t have to pay a taxi driver. 

 

The first thing that Lazar did once he stepped foot in his apartment was grab Pallas’s butt. Pallas laughed, their bodies were flushed together. “I waited a damn year to do this.” Lazar said and grabbed his butt with his other hand too and gave it a satisfying squeeze. 

“You did.” Pallas looked pleased with himself as he wrapped his arms around Lazar’s shoulders. “But the plane food was horrible and I’m hungry.” 

He had to bite his tongue. Telling your newly arrived boyfriend that his food awaits in a pair of Calvin Klein didn’t sound so good. “Pizza?” 

“I thought you were going to say your dick.” 

“I… thought about it.” Lazar shrugged. “So, pizza?” 

“Add sausage too.” Pallas winked. Lazar couldn’t help a grin. He was falling for a guy who he could barely see once a year. 

 

They sat on the couch and Pallas kept looking at the half built spice rack in the corner. It looked like a pile of wood to him, so he kept tilting his head in different angles trying to figure it out. He knew that asking _what’s that supposed to be_ was a calamitous hit in a man’s pride. 

“What?” Lazar followed his gaze to the rack. “Oh, that thing.” He lifted his injured pinkie. “It’s the devil.” 

“It… fell on your finger?” 

“Yes.” He said suddenly, because he wasn’t about to admit that he pancaked his finger with a hammer because Jon Snow was on TV. 

Pallas looked completely satisfied with the answer. Lazar ordered Dominos and had a hard time keeping a professional sounding voice because he was being playfully kissed on the neck. 

“Garlic sauce.” Pallas pinched his thigh to get his attention. Lazar ordered garlic sauce, he didn’t get it, but he wasn’t about to question it either. 

After the order was placed, Lazar tossed his phone on the other side of his couch and kissed Pallas. The first real kiss since he got there and Pallas didn’t miss a beat. He wrapped his arms around Lazar and pressed into him; warm and willing. 

“I thought you were hungry…” Lazar muttered against his lips. 

“Uhum.” His eyes were half closed and he was smiling, his cheeks were warm. “I missed you.” He said. 

“Me too.” Lazar pecked his nose. “But I don’t want to pizza guy to come while …” He coughed. Pallas raised a brow, still smiling. 

“Of course.” He said. 

Lazar looked at him. “Of course.” He repeated in the most business like tone he could muster. Then he cupped Pallas’ face and kissed him, falling over him on the couch.

Pallas wrapped his legs around him and kissed back. He pushed his hips up, rubbing against Lazar.  
“Shit, wait. Don’t do that.” His voice was strained. “I’ll get a boner.” 

“You already have one.” Pallas said, his hand traveling down Lazar’s chest, down his stomach. He pressed his palm over Lazar’s bulge and chuckled. “Boner.” He announced. 

Lazar gulped at the touch, his member and every other part of his body was demanding attention. “I can’t wait to see you naked.” He said. 

“You saw me naked.” Pallas answered with a cheeky grin. 

“In real life, smart ass.” He muttered, trying to keep his breathing even. His heart was beating fast. After a year Pallas was finally in his living room, real and in his reach and oh so willing. He was feeling a bit lightheaded. 

“After pizza.” Pallas said, snapping Lazar out of his small existential crisis. Wanting to nail Pallas into a mattress wasn’t exactly an existential crisis, but if felt like one. 

“After pizza.” He said and kissed him again because nobody said anything about kissing. 

 

The doorbell rang. Lazar blinked a couple of times, trying to pull himself together. Peeling himself away from Pallas proved to be a bit more difficult. But Pallas, helpful as always, shoved him off. “Pizza! Go get it.” And he did, still not entirely _there_ and with his hair messed up. He managed to pay, leave a tip, grab the box and return in the living room. 

“Here it is.” He said and placed the food on the coffee table before sitting down. He just then realized that he still had a very noticeable boner. He was going to deal with that after pizza, as Pallas had put it. He opened the box and took a slice while Pallas sat himself in front of the couch, between his knees. 

“I think the pizza guy looked at your dick.” He said and picked a pepperoni slice.

“He’ll live.” Lazar took a bite from his slice and Pallas popped the pepperoni in his mouth. Then turned around to face Lazar. He placed his hands on the inside of Lazar’s thighs and smiled up at him. 

“What are you doing?” Lazar asked; the slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. 

“Nothing.” 

“Hey, don’t stall. Eat your pizza.” 

Pallas leaned his head and pressed his face against Lazar’s boner. Lazar felt the warmth of his mouth through his pants and chocked. Not the sexiest sound, but fuck fuck fuck. He curled his hand in Pallas’ curls and held it there, he didn’t want to pull or tug. 

“You’re very …” Pallas seemed to think of a word as he was unbuttoning his pants. “Eager.” He tugged them down. “Eager, right?” 

“Yeah.” The word came as a strained whisper. Eager was underselling it. Pallas bit the inside of his thigh before moving up. Lazar forgot about the slice of pizza that he was still holding because someplace deep inside his mind kept telling him that he needed to keep the sauces off the couch. 

Pallas mouth wrapped around the head; hot and wet. He felt his tongue, his breath, his hands on the base and his mind went blank. He cussed between his teeth and closed his eyes, dropping his head on the back of the couch. Pallas moaned and Lazar had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cumming. He dragged his tongue over the underside of his member and Lazar bucked his hips, his toes curling, his breathing turning into deep gasps. 

With all his bravado and will, he couldn’t keep himself from climaxing anymore. He held his breath and tugged on Pallas’ hair, trying to warn him. Articulating was a task from another world. Pallas looked up at him with his deep cherry wood eyes and Lazar came undone. 

Pallas licked around and swallowed, wrinkling his nose. He stuck his tongue out a couple of times like a cat who tasted something bad. “You should eat more pineapples.” He said before stretching his hand out and taking Lazar’s slice of pizza. He rested his head on Lazar’s knee and took a bite from the pizza; content and smiling. 

“You’re cute.” Pallas said; it reached Lazar’s ear as a warm buzz. 

“What?” He rubbed his face and looked down. 

“I said you’re cute. Do you have condoms?” Pallas finished the slice of pizza, but didn’t eat the crust. He turned around to get another one. 

“I bought them in bulk.” 

“I’m here for two weeks.” Pallas laughed. 

“That’s why I bought them in bulk.” Lazar muttered. 

“You’re not going to sleep now, right?” He asked, chewing on his food. “Because that would be rude.” 

“No.” Lazar said, amused. “I want to take you to bed…. Wasn’t I holding a slice of pizza.” 

“You were.” Pallas kissed his knee and smiled again. He turned around and dropped his half eaten slice in the box. “Take me to bed.” 

Lazar smiled and got up. “To bed!” He said, picking up Pallas and throwing him over his shoulders like a heavy scarf. He was very happy that he was somehow vain and went to the gym. Pallas laughed loudly. 

“Don’t drop me! I’m fragile!” 

“Not until we’re in the bedroom.” Lazar kept his word. Once he was in his room be dropped Pallas on the bed. Pallas laughed and rolled on his back. 

“Impressive. Now come here.” Pallas flashed him a small grin and curled his finger towards him. And Lazar went to him. He crawled on top and kissed him. He tucked his hands under Pallas’ shirt and pushed it up, revealing his stomach. His skin was warm and olive under his own pale palm and he felt a twinge between his legs. Pallas was beautiful, he found himself thinking again. Some sort of Greek good without the tragic background and a pleasant, forever indulging and sweet smile. And a vigorous sex drive, as he was finding out. It was better than on the webcam, then in pictures or anything else. It was Pallas under his hands and body, ready and willing and he was looking at him with his deep eyes and Lazar had to snap himself from whatever self-induced trance he was in because damn if he was going to let this go to waste. 

He clumsily stretched over Pallas’ body so he could reach the nightstand. He opened the drawer and fished out a bottle of lube. 

“It’s cherry.” Pallas took notice in a half amused voice, eyeing half yellow half red packaging. 

“You got something against cherries?” Lazar’s spoke deeper than usual; he was too turned on to notice, but Pallas did. He bit his lower lip and waited. Lazar opened the bottle and poured some of the lube on his fingers. 

“No. I love cherries.” Best sex talk he ever had. “Cheeky cherry.” He read the label and Lazar laughed. 

“They were out of Saucy Strawberry.” Lazar parted Pallas’ knees and pressed a finger against his hole. He pushed it gently, wanting to drag out every reaction. Pallas inhaled through his nose and parted his lips. His moan came out as a long, pleasant sigh. He decided he liked how it sounded and wanted to hear more. It did _things_ to him.

He never expected to want to be knuckles deep into someone until then. It had always been a prelude to the actual fucking, but now he found himself enjoying making Pallas squirm under him. He was arching his body, biting his lip, tugging at Lazar’s hair in a sorry attempt to make him do more. Lazar did more. He added a second finger. Pallas’ face was a mixture of sexual frustration and pleasure. He was doing his best to rock his body against Lazar’s fingers, but Lazar didn’t let him. He held him still with one steady hand on his hip and smiled at him. 

“You want me?” Lazar teased, expecting a blush, a stutter, a shy nod. Pallas shoved his hands in his own air and arched his back. He moaned like a damn porn star and Lazar almost came from that alone. That was enough. 

“ _Christ_ , Pallas!” He fumbled towards the condoms. He opened a pack, took one out and ripped the plastic wrap with his teeth. He was a bit desperate by now, but he was trying to play it cool. Breaking the condom did not denote _cool_. Pallas smiled and took a second one. He opened it and rolled it over Lazar’s member. All good, all good. Lazar moved himself back between Pallas’ legs and positioned himself. 

“Don’t tease.” Pallas muttered, glancing at him through half closed eyes. Lazar was over the teasing part, his whole body ached for more. Pallas wrapped his legs around him and pushed his heel into Lazar’s back, pulling him closer. Lazar thrusted with a low, guttural moan. He had to mentally go through the periodic to keep himself from orgasming right then and there. He couldn’t remember most of it. 

Lazar managed to find a rhythm and allowed himself to just _feel._ Time seemed to cease to exist, Pallas was tight around him, his trimmed nails were digging in his back, his mouth found its’ way to the crook of his neck and he was biting and licking. 

Pallas was tugging and pulling him closer as if he was doing his best to merge their bodies together. He pressed his mouth against Lazar’s ear; hot and shaky breath that made Lazar weak in the knees, and whispered something he couldn’t make out. His voice came out raspy and pleading and Lazar gulped because he was close. Pallas wasn’t helping him keep it up either. A couple of thrusts more and he came, pressing his forehead into Pallas’ neck. 

Pallas whined. “Nooo, no, don’t stop.” Lazar was panting, he lifted his head to look at him. 

“I’m not. Shh. I’m not leaving you.” He muttered and kissed him. He was at a loss for words, he wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, all ravished and flushed and needy. But he wasn’t good with words. He was more of a wolf whistled kind of guy. He would’ve done that, but whistling seemed mighty hard. And he couldn’t find the right phrases to tell him that in that moment the world was just that room with the two of them in it, and being with him didn’t feel like _fucking_ , it felt more intimate and lovely and God, how do you ask someone to move in with you without sounding like a creep? He remembered something he read a while ago, maybe on Pinterest, or Twitter, or Tumblr, his memory was foggy. _Brown eyes are just brown eyes until you love somebody with brown eyes._ And fuck if that wasn’t true. So instead of going on a poetic rampage he looked at him appreciatively and said “Damn, you’re fucking hot.” 

“You’re an inspiration to all romantics.” Pallas stretched under him. “Now don’t be selfish and make me cum too.” 

Lazar puffed through his nose and reached down between Pallas thighs with his hand. “Finger ok with you?” He asked, because it seemed that neither of them was the romantic sort. Which was fine. Perfect actually. Pallas spread his legs for him and nodded. 

“Fuck me already.” 

“I’m making love to you, you ass.” 

“Make love to me already!” 

Lazar couldn’t help a chuckle and pushed his fingers inside. Pallas moaned and arched, his toes curled in the sheets. “Add more.” He muttered and Lazar did as he was told. He finger fucked – finger made loved – to him until Pallas threw his head back into the pillow and gripped onto the blankets and came with a moan. Lazar went through two orgasms in less than half an hour, but damn, that moan made his dick twitch again. 

He kissed Pallas all over the face. “You’re very pretty.” He muttered, meaning every word. 

“You’re very handsome.” Pallas responded. He pushed himself up and left the room. Lazar was confused until he saw him return with the box of pizza. 

“What’s with the garlic sauce anyway?” Lazar asked, watching him sit on the bed with the food. 

“It’s for the crust.” Pallas explained and picked up a spice. “Oh, you know what this is?” 

“Ugh…post sex food?” He knew about the whole post sex smoking, but pizza seemed like it was a bit more enjoyable. 

“Pizza and chill.” Pallas said, proud of himself.

Lazar looked at him for a second before he started laughing. Fuck if they weren’t meant for each other. 

“Let’s do this again tomorrow.” 

“Breakfast and chill.” Pallas offered and yes, yes, yes, Lazar was on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~~ Thank you for reading! I hope that you liked it or found it even a little entertaining. Please let me know your thoughts <3


End file.
